


Waiting for Santa

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: S1 Logan and Veronica run into eachother Christmas shopping, and no one even gets tasered.





	Waiting for Santa

     “You know, I can’t believe the accessories some girls never leave the house without,” Logan cleared his throat, coming up to Veronica from behind. Veronica and Back Up, standing in line at the strip mall. So they weren't on each other's speed dial; they weren't sending each other to detention anymore, and Logan figured he could say hi on Christmas. Or almost Christmas.  
  
    Turning to shake her head at him, Veronica smiled. First, her neighbor Maggie Giordano, and now Logan Echolls. Everyone in Neptune was shopping right before Christmas. And they were all stopping to chat.  
  
    “One last Christmas gift for my dad; a picture of me and Back Up with the real life Saint Nick himself. I’m betting it goes on his desk, but there is something of a hole on the mantle,” with an encouraging scratch at Back Up’s chin, they moved up a place in line for Santa. “Why am I not surprised you’re here shopping two days before Christmas?” She teased, eyeing the bags in his hands.  
  
    Coach, Prada, and Bvlgari bags dangled at Logan’s side. If Veronica ever needed the visual that they were operating in separate hemispheres of Neptune, she felt she got an eyeful.  
  
    “Hey, this is my third trip to the mall, thank you very much, and my mom’s dying to start opening them tonight,” he shrugged. “Should I drop yours off tomorrow, then?” He followed the line up a step, standing close in the crowd.   
  
    “Don’t tell me, Coach sells couture torches and sharpened pitchforks in my size?” Veronica smiled. No additional headlights fell to tragedy in their war. But Logan Echolls definitely wasn’t on Veronica's Christmas list. She  _really_ only bought for her dad and Wallace; it barely felt like Christmas, yet, no matter how hard Veronica tried to feel the magic.  
  
    They moved up the line, and were suddenly next; approaching the velvet ropes of a faux-fireplace and a styrofoam Christmas tree next to Santa’s armchair.   
  
   “Something like that. I'll let you guys get to it, put in a good word for me up there, okay?" Logan smiled when she shook her head.  
  
     "I'm not sure even I have strong enough powers of persuasion to get you on the nice list, sorry about that.  
  
     Logan nodded and laughed, “Merry Christmas, Veronica Mars.”  
  
     When they were called next, Veronica waved Logan back to his shopping, leading Back Up to Santa's chair. "And the Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day, boy," she laughed.


End file.
